Diario de Chibi-Vaticano
by Gordafabi
Summary: Es simplemente eso: El Diario de Chibi-Vaticano o Santa Sede. A medida que pasen los días se mencionaran varios personajes: La Antigua Israel, Samaria, Persia, La antigua Grecia, la antigua Roma, El Imperio Hitita, etc
1. ¿Un diario? ¡Que Excelente Idea!

**Diario de Chibi-Vaticano**

**Día 1:** Hola querido diario. Desde hoy escribiré todo lo que me pase en el día, jejeje ¡Es tan emocionante! Hermanita Israel me lo recomendó para que no se me olvidaran las cosas ¡es tan buena! Ojala todos fueran así.

Comenzare escribiendo (no diciendo) que fui con Pedro a pasear por Jerusalén. Me dijo que cada día crezco más ¡y! que está orgulloso de mi por lo que he aprendido ¡hasta me llamo su niña! – Sonríe alegremente – Qué lindo… Yo considero a Pedro como mi papa: me cuida, me enseña (además de hermanita Israel), me ayuda a cuidar mi prójimo ¡y! sentir amor por los necesitados ¡es increíble! ¡Es genial! ¡Es exigente! Un momento… ¿yo escribí eso? –Tacha la frase, llena la pluma con más tinta y sigue – Bien, ¿Qué más puedo poner? mmmm – Se queda por un momento pensativa, hasta que decide feliz, escribiendo una vez más – ¡sí! También rece por la mañana al levantarme (con Pedro) y rezare en la noche también (esta vez con hermanita Israel), además fui una niña buena.

¡Eso es todo! Ya pensare que pondré mañana. Espero que hermanita Israel se ponga contenta al decirle que ya tengo un diario. Aunque… también espero que no pelee tanto con hermanita Samaria – Suspira cansada, negando con la cabeza. Samaria y Israel cada vez que se veían, peleaban, sin excepción – Bueno ¡eso es todo! **Shalom **–

Continuara…

¿Les gusto? Dejen comentarios por favor ^^


	2. ¿Que le pasara a Israel?

**Diario de Chibi-Vaticano**

**Día 2: **¡Hola otra vez querido diario! Es tan increíble escribir. Creo que nunca me acostumbrare…

¡Hoy temprano en la mañana! en la casa de mi hermanita Israel, empezó a hablar sobre un señor increíble e interesante. Así lo dijo, un poco embobada ¡quien sabrá porque!:

– "El señor Persia es un gran hombre. No sé porque la niñata de Grecia lo detesta ¡a mí me han pasado cosas peores! Pero bueno… no sé como un hombre tan guap… – se sonrojo un poco – ¡es decir! Tan cultural, le caiga mal a Roma y a la mayoría" Ahí suspiro cansada, me miro indecisa y curiosa, riéndose un tanto extraña. Evito el tema todo el día. No importaba cuantas veces insistiera, ella me cambiaba el tema o se hacia la desatendida. No entiendo porque se puso así… Tal vez dije algo malo…

¡Le ruego al señor que mi hermanita este bien! Prefiero verla peleando con Samaria, a que este así, medio perdida. Creo que vi tristeza en sus ojos… ¡espero que me haya equivocado! Yo conozco esa mirada porque es la misma que pongo cuando Pedro me regaña (lo sé porque después me veo en un lago)

Espero que todo mejore ¡ah! Hoy también fui una niña buena, o eso creo… si hice poner triste a Israel… eso me haría una niña mala. Nada santa…

Rezare por Israel y por todos en la noche, otra vez. Así como lo hice en la mañana.

**Shalom**

Continuara…

¿Les gusto? Mencionado por la Antigua Israel, incluí a ¡Persia! El la ayudo para construir, otras ves, el templo de Salomón. Israel está enamorada platónicamente de Persia. No se atreve a decirlo por timidez, sus jefes y orgullo (Persia es un poco bromista, orgulloso de su país y su gente, además que es muy mujeriego…) Tiene una religión que es muy parecida a Israel. Los demás eran politeísta (ella era la única nación monoteísta. Persia era Zoroastrista: creía en un ser increado que creo todo: Ahura Mazda. Lean en wikipedia)

Dejen comentarios para poner más situaciones ^^


	3. ¡Un Manto Nuevo!

**Diario de Chibi-Vaticano**

**Día 3:** ¡Hola diario! Hoy hermanita Israel esta como siempre: peleando con Samaria, peleando fuera de casa con un tal idolátrico Roma, una niñata Grecia (no entiendo porque simplemente no le dice niña. Ahorraría más palabras…) y refunfuña por sus superiores ¡qué alegría! Mi hermanita me aclaro que no dije nada malo, que era demasiado complicado para que lo entendiera, pero… yo creo que si me lo dice con ejemplos puedo entender. Bueno… ¡ya que! Lo importante es que ya está bien – sonríe con mucha felicidad–

En la tarde Pedro me llevo a comprar un nuevo manto ¡fue tan divertido! Había de muchos colores: Blanco (mi favorito), marrón, gris y azul. Yo elegí el azul, nunca me había puesto uno así ¡es tan bonito y suave! Tan suave como la lana de una oveja. Cuando lo elegí, me fui con Pedro a buscar los alimentos para nuestros hermanos. Aunque no sean como yo e Israel… son hermanos de corazón y fe. Eso nos une.

Mañana hermanita Samaria me llevara a su casa ¿me pregunto como será? De seguro que bien. Ella, a diferencia de hermanita Israel, es muy graciosa y divertida. Se la pasa fastidiando, jejeje, ¡con razón Israel me dijo que no la imitara!

Eso es todo. Me porte bien y rece por todos, al igual que siempre ¡Esperare con ansia que llegue mañana! Ojala la noche pase rápido.

**Shalom**

Continuara…

**¡Dejen comentarios!**


	4. ¿El Imperio Hitita? ¿Quien Sera Ese?

**Diario de Chibi-Vaticano**

**Día 4:** ¡Me fue muy bien en la casa de hermanita Samaria! Hice muchas cosas: Jugué, comí, rece, di vueltas alrededor del perro (ella tiene uno, pero muy pequeño…) y oí historias. Mi hermanita me enseño más a fondo las escrituras, contándome sobre un Imperio antiguo muy poderoso: el Imperio Hitita. Fue tan interesante que aun recuerdo lo que dijo:

– "Mi pequeña hermana, eres joven e inexperta ¿estás consciente de eso? – Yo asentí, ella sonrío – Bien, te hablare de uno de nuestros parientes lejanos más antiguos: El Imperio Hitita ¿has oído hablar de el? – Yo negué, nunca me habían mencionado nada sobre ese imperio – Bueno, el fue la tercera potencia de oriente, después de Babilonia y Egipto, claro… –cuando menciono a Egipto puso una cara extraña, ahí yo pregunte:

–Hermanita Samaria ¿Dónde está ese imperio? ¿Por qué nunca lo he visto? – ella me miro por un rato, después suspiro y dijo:

–El Imperio Hitita se encontraba en la parte central de la península de Anatolia y… es normal que no lo hayas visto. El murió hace ya mucho tiempo" – ahí Samaria se detuvo, quería decirme algo mas pero llego Pedro a buscarme. Yo la mire confundida, esperando que terminara. Ella me dijo que no hay problema, que ya me dirá después…

Desde que Salí de la casa de mi hermanita me quede muy pensativa ¿Quién era ese tal Imperio Hitita? ¿Por qué tiene un nombre tan raro? Y… ¿nosotros podemos morir? Acaso… ¿también tenemos un fin? Son tantas preguntas que ya me están mareando. Cuando la vuelva a ver le diré que termine de contarme, tal vez así ya no piense en eso…

Sin más que decir ¡Shalom!

**Continuara…**


	5. Tenemos un Fin

**Diario de Chibi-Vaticano**

**Día 5: **Cuando me levante en la mañana ya no pensaba tanto en lo de ayer. Cuando vi a hermanita Israel en la tarde le pregunte si teníamos un fin. Ella se limito a decir:

– "Mi pequeña hermana. Nuestros pueblos nos mantienen vivos. Cuando le pasa algo nos afecta: Si los invaden, nos enfermamos, si se enfrentan entre ellos, sufrimos heridas, si ocurre una protesta o un cambio político importante, nos quedamos en cama al menos por cuatro días, hasta que nuestro pueblo mejore… Como puedes ver, cada cosa que ellos hagan nos afectara. Yo soy testigo de eso. **Si nuestro pueblo sufrirá un exterminio o una invasión definitiva… desapareceríamos con él. Es nuestro destino como naciones…**" Mi hermana me miro profundamente, tanto que no pude entender que intentaba decirme. Me acaricio la mejilla y se fue al templo a orar.

Yo quede impresionada por sus palabras. Tenemos un fin. Fue lo único que me repetía. Pero… si tenemos un fin ¿Cuánto será el mío? Pedro y mis hermanos me dicen que yo viviré hasta el fin de los tiempos, cuando vuelva Jesús. Si pregunto cuando será me dicen que es un misterio –"solo Dios lo sabe" –me recordó Pedro. Los oyentes asintieron.

Yo espero que Jesús vuelva pronto. No concibo un mundo sin mi hermanita Israel, Pedro y Samaria. Sin ellos todo sería muy gris…

Creo que ya no escribiré nada por hoy. Aprendí muchas cosas sobre nosotros. Fui una niña buena y santa. Nadie me regaño ni me acuso de olvidarme de algo ¡eso es bueno! Agrego que **Pedro quiere evangelizar a los gentiles**. Mis hermanos se asustaron de solo pensarlo ¡yo no lo entiendo! De lo que he oído de las personas fuera de la frontera de Israel es que están equivocados: adoran desde niños ídolos de piedra. Yo creo que si se les dice con buena intención que cambien, lo harán ¡claro, también hay que rezar mucho por esas almas!

Y como dice hermanita Israel: **Shalom**

**Continuara…**

Hola! Ya empecé a mencionar la posible evangelización de Pedro a los gentiles (politeístas de otras tierras fuera de Israel: Grecia, Roma, Persia, etc.) Cuando se lo menciono a sus compañeros se asustaron, no les caen muy bien los politeístas (ni que decir de los romanos)

Por favor. Dejen comentarios ^^ Necesito de su ayuda para sacar buenas ideas para continuar.

Con respecto a la historia: **David, Amado del Señor** ¡la continuare! Solo necesito inspiración :D

Sin más que decir: Saludos de Venezuela.

Atentamente: **Gordafabi**


	6. Saul de Tarso Me da Miedo

**Diario de Chibi-Vaticano**

**Día 6: **Fue un día extraño, yo diría que rayo en lo tenebroso ¿Por qué? Por Saúl de Tarso. Ese hombre desde que nos vio juro por el señor que nos destruiría, a mí y a "los heréticos blasfemos" Me da tanto miedo oír ese hombre. Hermanita Israel me dijo que siempre existirán personas así: volviéndose como locos por ideales (porque loco en si no lo están).

Pedro reza todas las noches por su conversión: "es una oveja confundida" Me dice, acariciándome los cabellos, yo solo asiento. No quiero preocuparlo.

El tal Saúl es un fariseo, sirve en el templo de mi hermanita Israel en Jerusalén. Ella insiste en que ama al señor, pero… detesta a los "diferentes" como yo. Cuando ve a mis hermanos, los mira con rabia y odio. Nunca antes había visto algo igual. Tanto fue así una vez, que hermanita Samaria vino de su casa a la de hermanita Israel solo para llevarme lejos, preocupada por ese hombre.

Yo ruego que cambie, se le abran los ojos a la verdad. Espero de todo corazón eso. Sé que Dios escucha los pedidos de sus hijos ¡y más yo, que soy su iglesia!

**Shalom**

Hola! Ya mencione al enemigo de los primeros cristianos de Israel: Saúl de Tarso, que mas tarde seria conocido nada más ni nada menos como: Pablo de tarso! Si, ese mismo ^^ El antes perseguía obsesivamente a los cristianos. Todo cambio cuando, en camino a una ciudad con un caballo, se le aparece Jesús y queda momentalmente ciego. De ahí se convierte en el Pablo que todos conocemos :D


	7. ¡y Siguen Así con los Gentiles!

**Diario de Chibi-Vaticano**

**Día 7: **Hola querido diario. Hoy me paso algo increíble, no como ayer, que me asusto Saúl ¡no! Algo mejor: Volví a ver un gentil romano que nos ha ayudado últimamente. ¡Es muy bueno! Cuando los habitantes de mi hermana se pelean con nosotros o nos miran feo ¡el interviene! Les pide que se calmen o los demandara con el enviado del emperador.

Ojala todos los gentiles sean así. No entiendo ese ¿sufrimiento? ¿Ira? ¿Celos? De mis hermanos hebreos con ellos. No tienen la culpa de nacer en una zona pagana ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez el señor los mando a que nacieran hay por algo… porque ¡ellos también son prójimo! Son samaritanos que debemos ayudar, así lo dijo mi querido Jesús cuando aun me cuidaba con los apóstoles.

Los apóstoles… – suspira melancólicamente – Mis primeros amigos ¡después de Jesús, claro! Eran tan unidos, sin embargo… tan diferentes. Aun me pregunto cómo estarán. Desde que Jesús ordeno predicar el evangelio a todas las naciones (si, incluyendo a Roma, para pesar de mis hermanos, cosa que no entiendo) no los he vuelto a ver. Pedro me dice que están en tierras muy lejanas, pero ¡muy felices de servirle a mi dulce Jesús! Ojala los vuelva a ver otras ves…

Sin más que decir. Me porte bien, rece mis oraciones con mucha devoción, tanto que hermanita Israel me felicito ¡estoy mejorando! Y Pedro aun está pensando en predicar a los gentiles. Cuando se lo dijo otra vez a mis hermanos ¡se negaron! –Hace un bufido pesimista, después pone una cara confundida – Vuelvo a repetir ¡¿Por qué tanto… no se… trauma con ellos?! No importa cuando lo diga, no quieran nada con ellos ¡son su prójimo por el amor de Dios!

Con dolor de cabeza me despido: **Shalom**

**Continuara…**

¿Les gusto? Pongo de manifiesto el malestar que le causaban la mayoría de los judíos los extranjeros (más específicamente para esta época: los romanos)

**¿Ustedes se acuerdan de Herodes el grande? Bueno! Él para ganarse la amistad de los romanos intento poner el águila (el símbolo de roma) en Jerusalén (o en una ciudad israelita, no me acuerdo mucho, pero sé que era en Israel) y los judíos hicieron revueltas por todos lados, prefiriendo que los mataran a que estuviera eso en su ciudad** ¡no les gusto para nada! En la época de Jesús ya se estaba planificando una revuelta contra roma, cuando lo vieron automáticamente lo consideraron líder nato para aquello, pero Jesús se negó!

**Ya tendrán una idea de cuándo detestaban los israelitas a los romanos! Ya me imagino a Israel peleando con la antigua roma xD todo un show…**

Por cierto ¿pongo a roma "peleando" con Israel? Díganme y lo hare ;)


	8. ¡A Pescar con Pedro!

**Diario de Chibi-Vaticano**

**Día 8:** Hoy Pedro me llevo a pescar ¡fue emocionante! Pero también, mareante. Desde el año pasado casi todos los días le pedía que me llevara con el – vamos ¿sí? – Le repetía una y otra vez. Me llevo en la mañana, cuando el mar de galilea está más despejado. Subí con él en un pequeño barco, con una red tejida a mano para atrapar a los peces. Hermanita Israel movió la mano en señal de despedida hasta que no la pude ver más, supongo que ella dejo de despedirse al rato.

Pedro espero un rato, miraba de reojo al mar por unos momentos. Yo estaba muy feliz, no quería perderme ningún detalle. Sin que yo me diera cuenta, Pedro lanzo la red al mar. Ahí empecé a dar saltitos de alegría – ¡Eres el mejor! No habrá nadie como tu– aseguraba sonriendo. El es tan increíble… el solo negaba, y riéndose decía: –Ya tengo una admiradora, que… ya se está tambaleando…–

Era verdad. Cuando empecé a saltar la barca se movió y perdí el equilibrio. Desde ese momento me sentí rara, no sé cómo explicarlo. Lo único que sé es que me sentía como más pesada de lo normal, especialmente la cabeza. Creo que me puse pálida. Ya no me dieron más ganas de saltar y gritar, solo quería sentarme y que disminuyeran las nauseas. Pedro me miraba sonriendo, diciendo que ya se me pasaría, que no estaba acostumbrada.

Al rato la red se empezó a mover. Pedro la subió y… ¡estaba llena de puros peces grandes! De todos los tamaños y colores. En eso mejore un poco, me hacía muy feliz de que Pedro pescara tanto. Lo ayude un poco a poner los peces a su sitio y volvimos a la superficie, donde aun estaba hermanita Israel esperándome, con una gran sonrisa: – ¿Cómo te fue mi niña? No tienes una buena cara que digamos…– se rio, seguida de Pedro. Yo solo quería encontrar un sitio para acostarme o vomitar.

En la tarde me seguí sintiendo mal. Hermanita Israel y Samaria me dijeron que no me preocupara, solo estaba mareada. Yo no sentía preocupación, solo confusión de tantas nauseas que tenia.

En la noche me recomendaron descansar y cenar cosas ligeras. Solo me dieron agua con frutas secas, nada mas… ahorita debo descansar, rezare mis oraciones.

**Shalom**

**Continuara…**

¿Les gusto? A Cati no le cayó nada bien estar en un barco, se mareo xD

¿Qué situaciones podría poner? Aporten por favor ^^


End file.
